1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device with a microphone.
2. Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, there is a great demand for PCS (personal computers), and such PCS are used for various purposes. Accordingly, such components as a sound card and a CD-ROM (compact disk read only memory) are mounted to the main body of a PC so as to provide the PC with a multimedia function.
In such a multimedia PC, a microphone and speaker(s) are added so as to provide for voice and sound input/output. Such a microphone and speaker(s) are typically installed in a monitor, thus being convenient to the user and conserving space.
A monitor with microphone and speaker(s) (for example, a 17"-type monitor. model name: Viewsonic 17GA, produced by Matsushita Co., Japan) is sold in the marketplace. As explained in more detail below, prior arrangements have relied upon the use of a plurality of screws, and this method is difficult to implement during the manufacturing process. In addition, when the microphone has to be mounted on and detached from the monitor frequently and repeatedly, the screw holes in the front case may become deformed or damaged, causing an inability to tighten the screws within the screw holes. In general, the mounting method discussed above is difficult to implement in the case where the monitor includes an intermediary case.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a display device with microphone and a method of connecting the microphone to the display device where there is no requirement to employ a plurality of screws and there is little or no chance of the screw holes becoming deformed or damaged with repeated attachment and removal of the microphone to the monitor.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, but are burdened by the disadvantages stated above: U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,814 to Tran et al., entitled Audio System For A Personal Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,943 to Daniels et al., entitled Audio System For A Personal Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,901 to Josephson et al., entitled Directional Microphone For Computer Visual Display Monitor And Method For Construction, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,011 to Chase et al., entitled Microphone Assembly Mounted To A Bezel Which Frames A Monitor Screen Of A Computer, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,483 to Yamazaki, entitled Combined Flat Panel Display With A Microphone And Speakers, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456 to Paulsen et al., entitled Portable Computer.